Team Gibbs in Storybrooke
by tivaplease
Summary: Team Gibbs is in Storybrooke. What complications can arise? main pairings: Tony/Ziva and Hook/Emma Stop reading if you don't want spoiler. spoiler alert: Emma was Tony's foster sister
1. Chapter 1

**Team Gibbs goes to Storybrooke**

**NCIS Background: Everything is the same through the end of season 11, but Tony and Ziva have been dating throughout season 11. They initially dated long distance with both traveling when able but Ziva moved home to live with Tony less than a month ago. She also helped when Gibbs was in trouble during the finale and attended Jackson's funeral.**

**Once Upon a Time (OUAT) background*: After the end of season 3, Elza makes her way through town and freezes everyone at granny's before Belle & Rumplestiltskin send her home to her sister Anna. Rumplestiltskin also sends Marian back to her time period before unfreezing everyone at granny's. When they awaken they are all slightly confused so Belle and Rumplestiltskin wish Snow and Charming well before eventually announcing that they got married. **

Storybrooke, Maine – 2 months later (after season 3 finale)

Mary Margaret (Snow White) and David (Prince Charming) were out walking baby Neal when they came across a dead soldier. Mother Superior (Blue Fairy), Astrid (Nova), and Tinkerbell were sitting at a table at granny's with Seven of the Dwarfs when Snow and Charming came in and told them about the soldier. Granny and Ruby (Red Riding Hood/Wolf) were waiting on Abigail (Kathryn), Marco (Gepetto) and Pinocchio at the counter when Snow asked Ruby to find Mr. Gold (Rumplestiltskin) and Belle. It didn't take long the whole town to hear about the dead man.

Dr. Whale (Frankenstein) and Archie (Jiminy Cricket) confirmed that he was dead but left the body alone because David said that Emma wanted to do it the right way. Emma told David that there were special procedures for military personnel when he called on his way to granny's. When Emma got there, Gold was telling everyone that the border was partially intact. While people could come into Storybrooke, it seemed that they could not leave. Emma tried to clarify that Gold meant the residents could not leave but they weren't sure about those just traveling here.

However, this didn't help because Emma was uniquely tied to both realms. It only caused the residents alarm because outsiders were coming and they didn't know what to do. They seemed to take it out on each other by accusing one another. Regina was accused when she showed up with Robin Hood, Roland, and Henry. She claimed that she didn't do it and asked about Rumple. Belle and Rumple said he didn't do it, prompting Killian (Captain "Hook" Jones) to be accused when he showed up alone. At this Emma stepped in and said he didn't do it and they should stop accusing each other until they had more information.

Washington DC – 2 months later (after season 11 finale)

Leroy Jethro Gibbs got the call that there is a new case in Storybrooke, Maine. As Tim McGee, Tony DiNozzo, and Elenor Bishop are gearing up and heading to the cars, Gibbs called Ziva David to see if she wanted to help with this case. Ziva had been helping occasionally on their cases but still wasn't back to work at NCIS full-time. With Dr. "Ducky" Mallard, Jimmy Palmer and even Abby Scuito ready to go with the team, Gibbs told everyone that Ziva said she would come with but was going to meet them there because she had another appointment to finish with first.

Tony loved when Ziva came with because he got to spend more time with her but found it a little hard to not say anything official about them dating. He wanted to talk to Gibbs and everyone about it but Ziva wanted to settle back in first. This wasn't hard to agree to because while Ziva was not back at NCIS full time they still felt like they were breaking rule 12. While they would do anything for each other, they both loved Gibbs like a father and didn't want to upset him.

After almost two hours of everyone trying to share their opinions as to what happened with the dead soldier, Emma grabbed Killian's good hand and left granny's to walk the shore to the docks. David noticed Emma leaving hand-n-hand with Killian and thought he should see what was going on. While David was getting closer to Killian as a friend/ally, he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about Killian getting closer to his daughter. David had to admit Emma seemed happy talking and laughing with Killian, but he didn't really like how Killian held her with his arm around her waist.

It was a few hours after they received the new case call and Team Gibbs was in full crime scene investigation mode. Abby even analyzed evidence on her portable equipment. Bishop and McGee were near the police tape taking pictures and measurements from the scene, when Emma & Killian came up to the scene followed closely by David. After Bishop stumbled/stopped saying "you can't be…" because she was distracted by Killian's hook, McGee told them they shouldn't be here. Emma explained that she was the sheriff and she was here to offer her help. Gibbs said they would let them know if they had any questions or needed any help. David made sure to let them know how the soldier was found and what they did at the scene. Ducky and Palmer were thankful that they didn't do much to the body.

Killian was getting ready to excuse himself and Emma, when Tony came up and said, "Boss, I finished with the…" but was interrupted by Emma asking, "DiNozzo?" McGee wondered out loud, "Do you know her, Tony?" But all Tony said was "maybe" as he shrugged his shoulders before Emma exclaimed in an odd pouty-like voice, "Junior Junior, I am sooooo…..offended." After a few seconds Tony asked, "Swan?..." and waited for confirmation before he continued, "look at you. Wow. It has been ages." Causing Emma to laugh and hug him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry part 2 is a bit short. I wanted to get something up for you today. I will try to get the last part (or 2) up tomorrow (and/or Monday).**

* * *

Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, Abby, Bishop, and McGee all just figured that Emma must have been one of Tony's lady friends, but David and Killian were a little more uncomfortable with her hugging Tony. It was hard for Killian not to jump in and shove the guy away from Emma out of shear jealousy. But at this moment Killian wasn't they only one that felt jealous. Because just outside of the crime scene, Ziva sat in her car uncertain about what lay ahead for her and Tony.

After waiting for a few minutes, Ziva finally drew a deep breath and headed towards the crime scene. While the rest of the team greeted Ziva, Tony walked away talking to Emma. Ducky & Palmer went back to their work with the body while Abby examined all the evidence Gibbs, McGee, Bishop, and Tony had found before David, Killian and Emma showed up. McGee and Bishop tried to talk to David and Killian about their knowledge and involvement in the events surrounding the dead soldier, who was in fact a US naval lieutenant. Seeing Tony with this mysterious blonde woman and only catching bits and pieces of what was being said, Ziva couldn't help feeling upset. So she threw herself into working on the case.

Gibbs noticed something was off with Ziva and thought it was time to talk to her, "Ziver, you got something on your mind... You know you can tell me anything." Without looking at Gibbs, Ziva responded, "Yeah, I know. I just want to solve this case so we can all go home." It seemed like there was something related to home that was bothering her so Gibbs asked, "You found a place to settle into? Ziver, if you ever need somewhere to stay my door is always open." Ziva smiled and said, "I know you would help in any way you could but I have a home and you can't fix what I don't know." Gibbs wasn't sure what she meant by this but he waited for her to explain on her own. She just wasn't certain what was going to happen at home with everything changing.

Almost three hours later Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, Palmer, Bishop, McGee and Ziva joined Tony, Emma, and most of Storybrooke at Granny's Diner for a quick dinner. Ziva was trying to get more information on this blonde woman named Emma when a light brown-haired boy about 13 years old walked in and ran up to hug Emma, "Mom, is the case going well? Are the navy cops going to be going home soon?" All Emma could say was "Henry!" before Tony interrupted, "You're a Mom?" Killian felt the need to butt in and answer, "Henry's Emma's wonderful son" as he puts his arms around Emma and Henry. "Thanks" Henry laughed before mumbling, "Suck up" and elbowing Killian in the ribs.

Rumple happened to agree with this sentiment, "Hook stop trying to get Emma to like you by using Henry. Sweet talking is not going to get you what you want." Even Tony had an opinion to add, "yeah, Emma's not just gonna fall for your crap cause you suck up to her son and flirt with her." Killain didn't like this guy or care for his opinion, "Aye, mate. I know Emma is a special lady. I am not 'sucking up' or 'using Henry'. I genuinely like the boy. He is a good kid and would make an excellent sailor."

When Killian said Henry would be a good sailor, Tony realized, "You would know Henry to be an excellent sailor because you have sailed before?" Roland laughed and said, "of course, he's Captain Hook." Many of the Storybrooke residents looked at Roland and their guest to see if their world was about to be sent into further chaos, but Team Gibbs didn't seem to take Roland seriously. Tony went back to questioning Killian, "So you have sailed before? Maybe you were at the docks early this morning?..." Emma knew where this was going and tried to cut Tony off but he said, "Killian is the only person here whose whereabouts this morning are unknown."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma wanted Tony to shut up because she still hadn't told anybody except Henry that her and Killian were dating the last two months. But Emma couldn't let Tony accuse Killian of murdering someone he when she knew he was innocent, "Killian was with me this morning on his ship so he couldn't have done anything to your dead lieutenant.." While Snow said, "I thought Killian was teaching you to sail yesterday," Tony had to explain, "I didn't say he did it, I just meant that maybe he knows something or seen something that could be helpful." Killian said that he didn't see anything because he was below deck. Causing David concern, "What were you doing below deck with Emma? Did you stay the night with him?" Emma turned red and stressed, "David" in an annoyed tone. Snow noticed her daughter discomfort, and intervened, "Honey, they are adults and Emma is capable of taking care of herself. If she wants to tell us anything or needs help she will let us know." Emma was thankful her mom cut in and changed the subject, "So Tony, did you need any other help on this case?" He just laughed, "No thanks, Swannie" before Ziva got up and said she had to leave.

Gibbs followed Ziva out of Granny's and tried to talk to her, but found that she was starting to cry and too upset to talk much. So he just stayed with her for company and held onto her while she cried on his shoulder. Every once and a while she would say something until Gibbs started connecting comments and his observations as of late. Gibbs advised, "Ziver, have you and Tony discussed how you feel? I know he loves you too and he may not realize he is upsetting you? You need to talk to him and figure out what you want your relationship to look like?" Ziva thought about what he said, "I will talk to him but you're not mad at us?" Gibbs smiled and said, "No. I don't like the idea of you dating a co-worker for just this reason but I have seen you and Tony together for the last 8 years and know that you have both grown closer to each other. I think you can make it work but you have to communicate, listen to each other, and be willing to compromise every once in a while."

As Ziva looked for Tony she found Killian being question by David, Snow and some other townsfolk about his relationship and intentions with Emma. Like Ziva wanted reminded, but at least it sounded like Emma had a serious boyfriend. More comfortable about Tony, she went back to her search. Most towns people just ignored Ziva but they did stop talking or whispered when she was noticed nearby. If they didn't see her, she thought they seemed to behave oddly. However, she didn't really care because she just wanted to find and talk to Tony.

When Ziva did find Tony, he was out by the docks with Emma. Ziva could help being a little jealous again. But as she walked closer Tony and Emma seemed to be arguing and Ziva laughed a little until she heard Tony telling Emma, "Killian is not good enough for you. Why are you even dating him? What the hell do you see in him?" Ziva had to say, "Maybe she sees an attractive guy that actually pays attention to her and would do anything for her without a motive, like some other guys." Tony could tell Ziva was angry, "What are you so upset about?" Backing away Emma said, "I think I am going to go." But Emma stopped when Ziva said, "Her. She is my problem. You haven't left her side since we got here and you are jealous of her boyfriend."

Emma tried to explain that she was just trying to help with their case and Tony said, "I am not jealous of her boyfriend. I just don't think he deserves her. Something seems off with him. I mean, come on he has a hook for a hand. Who the hell does that, Captain Hook!" Emma just kind of laughed at the Hook comment but Ziva was pissed, "Right it is him. He doesn't deserve her. Who does Tony? You." Tony couldn't help but get annoyed with Ziva, "That's not what I am saying. I love you. I want to marry you but I still think Emma should be with a good guy." Emma thought she should go so they could talk.

When Emma left, Ziva started crying, which confused Tony because she was smiling. After a moment, she asked, "you really want to marry me?" Tony smiled and embraced her as he answered, "Yes. Of course I do. You are amazing. I have been carrying this (he pulled out the ring) around trying to find the right time to ask but it never seemed good enough. I wanted everything to be perfect for you" At this Ziva started to cry even more, causing Tony to ask, "Why does it feel like you are saying 'No'?" Ziva sniffled and looked down at the ground, "It's not that I am saying No. It's I have to tell you something before I can say yes." With a huge smile on his face Tony said, "You will marry me, when I didn't even get down on one knee and ask in an appropriate manner." Ziva looked up and kissed him, "yes. I love you and want to marry you too, but that is not what I said."

Feeling a bit defeated Tony asked, "What? Yes, you said you wanted to tell me something first. But I love you and nothing is going to change my feelings about you or marrying you. If you feel that it is important though I will listen. What's on your mind? Nothing wrong I hope." Digging down deep inside because she was afraid of what this would mean Ziva said, "No, there is nothing wrong. It is just more that things will change and I don't know exactly how you feel about everything." Tony kissed her and said, "Ziva you can tell me anything." Ziva nodded her head, "so you know I was late getting here because I went to the doctor this morning…" Tony remembered, "yes. You said you thought you needed to get something for your stomach flu because nothing was working." Sighing Ziva continued, "yes, honey. But it is not the stomach flu. The doctor said that I am pregnant." After taking a minute to digest what Ziva had just said, Tony let go of Ziva so he could rub her belly. Smiling he said, "a baby really babe". Waiting for Ziva to say yes he kissed her again and asked, "so I guess that means we are getting married as soon as possible?" with a giant smile on his face as he slipped the ring onto her finger .


	4. Chapter 4

When Ziva and Tony made it back to Granny's, they found the rest of the team having coffee and hot cocoa with Regina, Robin, Rumple, Belle, Snow, David and Henry. McGee noticed Tony and Ziva holding hands when they joined the group; "So what is up with you two? You seem ready to kill each other or jump each other." Abby exclaimed, "McGee!" as Gibbs head smacked him. Bishop laughed at them when Ziva mumbled that's how she ended up this way. Ducky asked, "you kids ok. We are almost ready to return to DC." Gibbs said they were staying for a quick dinner to discuss the case and tie up loose ends as he looked at Ziva with concern. Ziva said, "We are great. We actually have something to tell you…" but Tony interrupted, "Wait, where's Emma?"

Ziva groaned, "Seriously?" David answered, "She left for a minute to get…" but he was cut off when they thought they heard Henry say 'laid'. Regina choked, "What did you say, Henry?" He didn't realize that she heard him so he back tracked and said, "Mom's outside in the back making out with Killian." At first everyone just sat there not entirely sure they heard Henry right. Then they all went out back and sure enough Emma was sitting on Killian's lap, kissing him passionately as his hands (hand and hook) roamed up her shirt. While Robin and Belle tried not to laugh, David exclaimed, "Hook. I told you to stay AWAY from my daughter" as Emma jumped off Killian's lap. The sudden movement cause Killian's hook to rip Emma's shirt for which he was happy he turned it before so it didn't cut her back.

With Killian kissing Emma quickly as he gave her his jacket (since he cut her shirt and was glad she was safe and he didn't hurt her on accident), David yelled at him again and even Emma this time. But Emma didn't like being yelled at, "Are you kidding me? I have seen you do worse?" Snow couldn't keep quiet while her family started arguing again, "Emma, your father is just concerned about you. I know Killian has been a big help but he is a pirate and has a complicated past to say the least." Emma groaned, "Mom…" but Regina intervened, "She is an adult and can make her own decisions about who to date. Even if she is wrong." At the same time, Tony had to ask, "Wait, are we seriously talking about Hook, as in Captain Hook? Surprised Emma said, "Thank you, Regina. But I am not wrong. And yes, Tony. Killian is Captain Hook Jones." This news left Tony dumbfounded.

However, Regina had plenty to say including, "You may not think you're wrong. Hell, you may have even fallen in love with him. But that doesn't mean that is what is best. You can't just go bringing guys in and out of Henry's life. He needs stability. And if you can't…." At this Killian got angry and had to cut in, "Hey. Emma can do anything. And she is not just bringing guys into Henry's life. Emma's not that type of girl. Henry comes first before anyone or anything. And that is fine with me. It is the way it should be. I LOVE Emma with all my heart and would do anything for her. As for Henry, I look at him as my own son. I love Henry and if I thought my relationship with Emma would ever hurt him I would walk away."

While Ziva thought this was sweet, she still had to ask, "That's great and all but isn't Captain Hook the bad guy in the Pied Pan?" Agent Bishop laughed as she corrected Ziva, "It's Pied Piper. And Peter Pan. To which Hook is the villain." Rumple was the fastest to say that Hook was not the bad guy in that scenario but Tony shared his thoughts too, "Hey, that is my thing. I correct Ziva's idioms. Captain Hook. Pfft. And I can't be the only one that thinks this is weird. David and Mary Margaret can't be Emma's parents. They are younger than me." McGee laughed, "That doesn't mean anything. They could have aged really well. And maybe Emma is younger than you thought." Tony said, "No she is 31 years old. And I don't think that David or Mary Margaret are in their late 40s or 50s, McSmartypants"

Emma giggled at Tony's teasing and then tried to answer seriously, "Ah, I guess they would have been but with everything they are only a few years older than me." Abby said that scientifically that would not be possible but Gibbs said, "Maybe they meant from an emotional standpoint they are her parents. Like I think of you as my children, not just my team." Tony still thought it was delusional and Bishop seemed to agree with him on some level, "Perspective family doesn't make it any less fairy tale like." It was Ziva's turn to agree with the team, "Exactly. I mean who thinks of someone their own age as a parental figure or believes villains are good or their friends are fairy tale characters." While Henry said, "Anything is possible," Emma knew they sounded ridiculous.

Tony thought, "It is great for Henry to believe in the possibilities but Emma, you are an adult now and you need to make sure that you both understand the difference between fantasy and reality." Frustrated Emma said, "Shut up Tony. You are not my big brother anymore and you can't tell me what to do…." Everyone was shocked at Emma calling Tony her big brother so Tony clarified, "Emma was my foster sister when I was in high school but when my dad got divorced again she went back into the system." Ziva finally understood, "so you weren't jealous. You were concerned because you still felt like she was family." Emma scoffed, "yeah Tony's an annoying overprotective big brother." Offended Tony responded, "overprotective. You sound delusional…" but Emma continued, "I know it sounds stupid. Peter Pan is actually the villain. Captain Hook is a good man. Red Riding Hood is the wolf. I get it I freaked out to when I found out my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. I mean come on Regina the Evil Queen is my grandmother well step-grandma and training me. And Robin Hoods true love, which apparently is more powerful than dark magic."

Tony, Ziva, and the rest of Team Gibbs just stared at her before Palmer said maybe she needed to see someone professional. Emma said she didn't lose her mind or need to see someone, while she tried to prove her magical abilities. Rumple told her to stop so Regina stepped in and ripped out Tony's heart; causing Tony to gasp and Ziva to scream as she went into ninja mode. Emma jumped in and said, "See Regina is the 'Evil' Queen (Emma did air quotes as she said Evil) but she isn't all bad. She is going to give Tony back his heart." Regina looked at the heart and at the rest of Team Gibbs before turning to Emma, "I will but you won't ever call me grandma again." As Emma agreed, Rumple told Regina to rip out Emma's heart. Snow told Regina, "Make sure you brace yourself. And be careful." David protested even though Emma only shrugged at the suggestion, "seriously. It is not a good idea." When Regina tried to rip out Emma's heart it didn't come out and a visible wave emitted from Emma knocking everyone over. Regina got up annoyed as Rumple explained that Emma's heart couldn't be ripped out because she was the product of true love.

David thought they were being ridiculous and saying too much when Rumple (or Regina) wasn't going to erase Team Gibbs memories from Storybrooke. With a mock fist up, Emma tried to calm him down, "Tony and the others are not going to say anything to anyone. Or I will beat him up." Palmer laughed, "Ziva would kick your … butt" (changing to child friendly word choice) but before Palmer finished his thought Tony said, "No, my fiancée will not be beating anyone up anytime soon. Emma is more than welcome to hit me if I say something about Storybrooke or its residents that has nothing to do with our case." Ziva smiled at hearing him call her his fiancée and agreed, "It is not like anyone would believe us anyway." Gibbs said, "Congratulations DiNozzo" as Abby squealed and examined Ziva's engagement ring. Palmer said, "how did that happen," causing Ducky to laugh, "When did it happen?" But all McGee could say is "Rule 12."

Emma hugged Tony and wished him well before asking, "what's rule 12?" Gibbs smiled and explained that he had rules for his team to follow so that they didn't get into trouble. He even gave the example of today because when you date a co-worker you relationship competes with your job, like this afternoon when Ziva was frustrated and jealous of how much time Tony spent with Emma. Ziva stepped in, "I apologize if I seemed rude earlier. I am very hormonal right now and I didn't know you were supposed to be a sister figure." Emma said, "it's fine. But I have to ask… are you pregnant?" but when Ziva didn't say anything she felt bad, "it's not that you look pregnant or anything. It's just that you said you were hormonal and…"

Ziva laughed a little but answered, "Yeah, I found out this morning that Tony and I are having a baby so I freaked out a bit before Tony and I talked about it." Tony smirked and complained a little, "she didn't even let me take her home and do a proper proposal." Glaring at Tony, Ziva said, "and your complaining" Tony replied, "No. It's just that I have been carrying your ring around and planning the perfect moment but I slipped up this afternoon and told you beforehand." Emma said it was a good thing and Ziva agreed, "It helped to know you love me and want to marry me before I told you about the baby." Regina asked what difference it made and Emma explained, "If Ziva had told Tony about the baby before he expressed an interest in marrying her, she would probably wonder if he proposed later just because she was pregnant." Ziva agreed with this sentiment, before Gibbs said they should get some dinner and get on the road. At dinner, everyone chatted happily, congratulations were shared, and goodbyes were said because everyone doubted that Team Gibbs and Storybrooke residents would ever cross paths again.


End file.
